Burn
by Xx-Luka.Grimm-xX
Summary: This follows the story of Yoko- a young made up character of my own- who, with her friend, join Sora and friends during the first through second games, including CoM. Sora & OC but doesn't show up until sequel.  Join Yoko and CO. on their journey.
1. Singed

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Wish I did, but I don't.

I sighed as I stared up at the cloudy blue sky of our world. Moriko glanced down at me from where she was standing in the water.

"Yoko, are you alright?" she asked. I smiled and closed my amber eyes.

"Totally. I'm glad it's summer vacation. I couldn't stand one more minute in that hell-hole." I said laughing. Moriko smirked.

"That or you're happy you're gonna go see that Seifer guy in a week." She said with an evil glint in her eyes. I blushed.

"No! It's not like that." I shouted. "We're just friends." I mumbled. She snickered. I rolled my eyes at her antics and ran a hand through my mid-back length dark honey hair. I swept my long crown length side bangs behind my ear and sat up on the sand. "Well, don't make fun of me when you like one of the most popular guys in school." I retorted. Moriko glared at me and sighed.

"Okay fine. I'll stop." She said. "Hey, you're still gonna come visit my cousin with me right?" she asked. I nodded.

"Of course. And when I see him a give him a big wet kiss on the cheek." I responded with a cheeky grin. She laughed.

"He'll kill you." She said.

"Yeah, but I've got the number one ninja on my side." I said striking a superman pose. We broke out into giggles and looked at each other. I heard voices nearing and I saw three figures moving toward us. The silver-haired, red-haired and brunette. I smiled and elbowed Moriko. "Look who's here." I said. She blushed and looked away after hitting my arm. "Ow!" I grinned and waved stupidly. "HI RIKU!" I shouted. Moriko glared and punched my boob. "AGH! Child molester!" I cried pointing at her. She turned even redder and Riku was smirking.

"Hey Yoko. Hey Moriko." He greeted us. I readjusted my glasses as Kairi- the redhead- and Sora- the brunette- raised their hands in greeting.

"Sup." I said.

"You guys happy for summer break?" Sora asked. I nodded.

"I get to travel the world!" I said punching the air.

"I'm forcing her to visit my cousin." Moriko pointed out ruining the mood. I pouted and huffed.

"Ruining all my fun." I brooded while sulking away to the Paopu tree. I sat on it and leaned back, hanging upside down.

"Yoko, you've got some major mood swings." Kairi pointed out.

"Why thank you. Thank you very much." I stated sarcastically. I readjusted my half sleeve baggy navy shirt and sat up brushing off my grey jean shorts. "Sooooo…" I said looking at them. "You guys are gonna try and go to other worlds?" I asked softly. There was silence.

"We want to see what it's like in the other worlds. Kairi's living proof there are some." Riku stated. I sighed.

"I know that. But don't you guys think it's dangerous?" I questioned. Sora shuffled his feet nervously and Kairi met my unwavering gaze.

"I need to find my home." She murmured.

"Kairi, you're home is here. We're your family." I stated firmly. She lowered her gaze to the ground and I looked away. "Che. I'm going home. Have fun trying to kill yourselves." I said waving nonchalantly as I walked to the boats. Moriko looked at them with an apologetic face.

"Sorry guys. That's her way of saying 'Don't go, I'm worried about you'. I'll see ya tomorrow." She said following me.

. . .

"Hey, Yoko, are you alright?" my sister asked me, peeking through my bedroom door.

"Yeah Ren-chan, I'm alright." I responded softly. She sighed and left, closing the door. I stared up at the ceiling in my bedroom, watching my fan whirl around and around. My cat, Cheshire, jumped up onto my stomach and stared at me curiously with large blue eyes. I smiled at my grey cat and sighed stroking his soft ears.

"Hey Chessy. I really wish they weren't going. Something bad is gonna happen." I murmured. He meowed at me and I sighed, staring back up at the dawn clouds painted on my ceiling and walls. Moriko and I were leaving the next morning and then Riku, Kairi and Sora would leave. I closed my eyes and slept.

. . .

I looked out the window of the ship in my seat beside Moriko. Most people didn't know of the other worlds, but Moriko's cousin was from another and decided to keep in touch. We weren't allowed to tell other people though, to keep the world order. I rested my chin against my fist and sighed boredly.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon." Moriko said noticing my absolute boredom. I glanced at her and sighed again.

"Alright." I said softly. I turned my attention back out the window and stared at the stars. We arrived in Traverse Town moments later. It wasn't exactly the safest world but that's where Moriko's cousin lived. We got out of the gummi-ship express and walked around. We entered Cid's shop and he looked at us.

"Hey twerps." He said with his usual smirk. I smiled at him and hugged the blonde man tightly. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. I pulled away and smiled. Moriko cleared her throat. I moved to her side.

"So where's Leon?" she asked Cid. He grinned.

"I think he's looking for the key-bearer."

"What? The key-bearer's back?" I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"Yep. Leon said that some other guys are looking for him too." Cid explained. I smiled.

"That's fantastic!" I exclaimed. Moriko looked at me and smirked.

"You're right on this one Yoko." She stated. I pouted.

"So mean Mori-chan." I said looking the other way and puffing up my cheeks. She smirked and punched my arm.

"Only kiddin' love." She said. "So Cid, do you know where we can find Leon?" Cid raised an index finger to his chin and pulled out his toothpick with his other hand.

"Um… I think he might be in the waterway alley. Can't say for sure though." He answered rubbing his face tiredly. I bit my lip and took Moriko's hand.

"We'll go check. Do you have any cures and magic for us to protect ourselves?" I asked.

"Yeah, here ya go, lassie." He said tossing me a potion for firaga and Moriko a potion for curaga. I thanked him and we were on our way. Luckily we didn't need to use either potion as we made it into the safe-haven in the second district.

"LEEEOOOONN!" I called out. I heard the clanging of metal and Moriko curiously led the way. We saw him and Yuffie training. "LEON!" I shouted glomping him. I gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek and he pushed me off.

"God, Yoko!" he said standing up. I pouted and Moriko laughed as she hugged her cousin. Yuffie helped me up and I tackled her into a hug. I pulled away and sighed.

"So, who's this new key-bearer?" I asked. Leon glanced at me and spoke.

"His name's Sora." He stated while sheathing his gun-blade. Moriko and I shared a glance of widened eyes.

"Wait, he has ocean blue eyes and unnatural spiky hair?" Moriko asked Leon.

"You know him?"

"He's from our home world!" we exclaimed at the same time. Leon's face grew sorrowful.

"Then you'll be sad to know that Destiny Islands was destroyed not too long ago. That's why Sora was here. Most refugees come to Traverse Town after their world is consumed by the heartless." Leon stated. My eyes filled with tears and Moriko put her hand over her mouth in shock. I stumbled back and fell, sitting in the water. I heard someone moving through the water behind me and I turned to see Sora walking toward us. Confusion filled his usually goofy and happy face.

"Moriko? Yoko-chan?" he asked with slight relief.

"Sora… it really is you." I murmured. Moriko tackled him in a hug and he hugged her back shocked. I stood up shakily and stared into his eyes timidly. "Is Destiny Islands really… gone?" I asked holding back a sob. He nodded solemnly and I clenched a fist, looking at the ground.

"Yoko-chan? Are you okay?" he asked me. I raised my gaze and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. "Y-Yoko?" he cried out. I sobbed into his shoulder like a blubbering idiot and he held me back, waiting for me to calm down. I sighed a shuddering breath and pulled away, apologizing softly. Sora gave me a sympathetic look. Moriko put her hand on my shoulder and I kept my eyes trained on the ground.

"So what now?" Moriko asked as she brought me closer, to comfort me. Leon sighed and rubbed his face like Cid had earlier.

"Well, key-bearer needs to help the worlds and meet up with the two that Aerith is meeting with. Moriko, you and Yoko should probably stay here in the first district. It's most likely the safest place right now." Yuffie pointed out. I frowned. I felt something coming. I tore myself away from Moriko and the other looked at me shocked.

"Yoko?" Sora asked. My eyes snapped opened and I ran. I ran blindly. I had no clue where I was going. I tripped over a step and took in my surroundings. I was in an alleyway in the third district. I pushed myself up and met green-blue eyes. I gasped and saw Riku standing before me.

"Riku?" He smiled.

"Hey Yoko."

"Is Kairi here too?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Yep. Come on, I'll take you to her." he offered holding out his arm for me. I took it carefully and he led further into the dark.

. . .

I walked beside Riku as we made our way onto the strange pirate ship. He took my hand and led me to the Captain. The man had a long red coat and long curly black hair. He had a funny French mustache and a French air to him. He saw me and smiled with his teeth before bowing.

"Hello my dear. I am Captain Hook of this fine vessel. I hope the quarters will be to your liking." He said. I blinked and bowed my head slightly. "Mr. Smee! Get this young lady some new clothes!" he yelled to one of his lackeys. The stout man bumbled around and left my sight. Riku took me inside one of the rooms and there I saw Kairi lying in a bed. My eyes widened and I rushed to her side.

"Kairi?" I asked softly placing my hand on her cheek. She looked at me and I gasped. Her eyes were completely blank and zombie-like.

"Yo…ko…" she murmured. I looked at Riku.

"What happened to her?" I asked softly. He gave me a looked of remorse.

"Her heart is gone. Maleficent is helping me to get it back to her." he stated. I cast my gaze back to Kairi and let out a sigh.

"I hope she will be alright…"

. . .

I looked out the side of the pirate ship Riku and I were now residing. I had seen Kairi but something was wrong. She looked like she had no soul. I had been given new clothes since mine were a bit… well… torn. I had a very short- not too my liking- brown cotton skirt with blue lace at the bottom and a navy blue wife beater. My converse had been replaced with black leather knee length boots.

I was sitting beside where Kairi was lying on the bed in the guest chambers. I blew air out noisily and ran a hand through my hair. I had also met Maleficent on my little adventure. I didn't trust her not one bit. But I wanted Kairi to be okay. And for now… that woman was providing safety. Riku entered with Captain Hook and they looked at me.

"What now?" I asked obviously irritated. Hook sneered at me and spoke to Riku.

"That pesky brat is catching on to us." He said. Riku rolled his eyes.

"He's supposed to if we want him to open Kingdom Hearts." Riku retorted.

"Bah! I say you should take that keyblade of his and just get it over with." I felt a growl come from my throat.

"Get **what** over with, Hook?" I snarled. He looked at me and stuck up his nose.

"That stupid keyblade brat. If Riku has the key we don't need the brat." He stated as if it were plain as day. I stood up and got in his face.

"If you even think about touching a single cell on Sora's body, there will be hell to pay." I hissed. He stepped back and covered his expression of fear by clearing his throat. Riku chuckled at him and Hook left the room. I turned my violent attention to Riku. I softened my expression and spoke. "You aren't going to hurt Sora… right?" I whispered. Riku smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, don't worry Yoko." He replied. I sighed and returned his smile meekly.

"Thank you Riku." I gazed down at Kairi. "Will Kairi be alright?" I asked softly.

"She'll be fine once we open Kingdom Hearts and get her heart back." He answered. I looked out the window again and heard a commotion outside. Riku and I looked at the door and saw a pirate standing in the doorway.

"The boy has appeared sir." He said before running off. Riku picked up Kairi and exited the room. My brows creased into a frown as I followed Riku outside. He put her in my arms and I watched in confusion. There stood Sora and Moriko. Riku approached them as I stood away, not yet seen.

"Riku! Where's Donald and Goofy!" Sora shouted. Riku chuckled darkly.

"Shouldn't you be asking about her?" he asked taking Kairi from my arms. I opened my mouth to speak up but Sora beat me to it.

"What did you do to her?" Sora cried. Moriko watched in horror as she watched the scene play before her, as did I. Riku held his hand out over the deck and a shadow began rising up and taking the form of Sora. "My shadow?" That's when I decided to step forward.

"Riku, what are you doing?" I cried. They turned their attention to me.

"Yoko?" Moriko exclaimed upon seeing me. I rushed forward to greet her but something caught my wrist. Riku pulled me back harshly and I looked at him confused.

"Riku?" His eyes flashed an orange color and he grinned. "You're not Riku." I stated trying to pull away from him. Images of Riku trapped in a void of darkness filled my vision. I buzzing noise filled my ears and my breathing quickened.

"YOKO!"

. . .

I gasped sitting up and looked around. I was in a dark room chained to the wall in an "x" shape. A form approached me.

"_Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake."_ a voice said smoothly. I raised my head to meet Maleficent.

"What do you want?" I spat. She laughed.

"_You, my dear."_ I frowned.

"Why exactly?"

"_Because you see things… You are an oracle for Kingdom Hearts."_ She said to me. I stopped struggling against the chains for a moment and raised a brow.

"What? An oracle? What are you smoking?" I asked obviously not amused. She sent an icy look to my eyes and I glared back.

"_You were born to tell people what Kingdom Hearts wishes and what it sees. This is no laughing matter. If you willingly join me, I will set you free and leave your precious little friends be."_ She stated looking at her nails with interest. I felt a twinge of hurt in my chest at the mention of my friends and lowered my gaze. _"Ah… this interests you? Come with me and I promise not to harm them."_ I met her eyes and my will wavered to a thin line. My head hung in defeat.

"Fine, but only if you swear not to hurt them." I hissed. She chuckled.

"_Of course my dear."_ She said. I let out a breath as she left. Then came Riku, with the key to my chains. He unlocked the cuffs around my wrists and ankles. I dropped about six inches to the cold ground and I rubbed my wrists as Riku looked down at me.

"I'm sorry Yoko." He murmured before his eyes flickered back to the harsh orange. He left quickly and I pulled my boots back on my bare feet before standing. I didn't recognize where I was. This world was dark and cold. I saw strange machines lining the walls and all led to a raised heart on the wall with a key hole. I gasped. _So that's why they want the keyblade…_ I thought as I moved toward it. I placed my hand against it and images filled my hazed head again. The buzzing returned as pictures of Sora, the duck, the dog and Moriko entered my mind. I saw Riku taking the keyblade from Sora and the duck and dog- whom I discovered were Donald and Goofy- followed Riku saying they had to stay with the key-bearer.

Moriko cried out to Riku and he glanced back at her. His lips moved to say something. "Don't worry, I'll come back for you." He said with a glint in his eyes. I pulled away and turned to see Maleficent. She smiled at me.

"_Did Kingdom Hearts show you how to open it?"_ She asked me. I shook my head.

"No, it only told me what was going to happen." I paused turning fully around. "Why do you want Kingdom Hearts anyway?" I inquired.

"_Because I want power."_ She responded. I sighed.

"When will the bad guys get original?" I muttered walking away. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air." She gave me a look. "Don't worry, I won't escape." I spat. I stormed off into the empty labyrinth type halls. I found my way to a hall with books and I sighed. "Great. Just great! I'm lost." I said laughing sarcastically, throwing my arms up in defeat.

I found a hallway branching off the one I was currently in through the book cases. It was narrow, but I could make it through. I came across a wider room attached to it with double doors at the other end. Moriko, Sora and a creature I didn't recognize were there fighting a heartless. The creature destroyed it with a little paralysis help from Moriko. I was shocked. She had been training while I was gone.

I took a step forward and the creature looked at me with fury.

"Who are you?" he roared. I stumbled back against the wall and Moriko and Sora looked at me.

"Yoko?" Moriko asked. I nodded and she rushed forward to hug me. "Yoko!" she cried into my shoulder. I held her tightly and I looked at Sora. He seemed skeptical of me. I couldn't blame him. I had been with the bad guys without even knowing it.

"Where's Kairi?" he demanded. I released Moriko and she frowned.

"Do you know?" she asked me. I rubbed my bruised and bloody wrists nervously.

"I wish I did… but the last time I saw even anything was on Hook's ship. I've been unconscious and chained to a wall ever since…" I answered staring into his eyes. He knew I was telling the truth. I wasn't one to lie. Sora sighed and walked over to me bringing me into a hug. I blinked in shock and hugged him back.

"We were worried Yoko." He mumbled. I laughed.

"You know better than that." I proclaimed causing him to pull away and look at me. "I'm indestructible!" I said doing a superman pose. They laughed at me and I peered over at the creature. "So… um… who's he?" I asked pointing. Sora looked at the creature and smiled.

"That's Beast." He said happily. I raised a brow and smiled.

"Oh. Okay…" I replied. Moriko looked at me.

"Yoko, wait, you were chained up?" she asked slightly angry. I bit my lip and glanced at her.

"Um… yes?" I asked meeting her blue-grey eyes. She frowned.

"Who did that? Riku?" she growled out. I backed up.

"I don't know. I was unconscious, but something's definitely wrong with him. Whoever that man is, is **not** Riku." I responded. I paused and looked at my raw wrists. "Do you guys have any bandages?" I asked. Moriko reached into the bag hanging off her shoulder and pulled out non-medical bandages. I took them and wrapped the cloths around my palms- leaving my fingers free- and all the way up my arms (like a ninja).

I looked at my friends and frowned. "I have to go. Maleficent will get angry if I stay any longer. Don't worry though, I have a feeling that everything will be okay." I stated before running off down the same hall I came from. When I finally made it back to the room, Sora, Moriko, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Maleficent and Kairi were there. I watched in horror as Riku killed Maleficent. I covered my mouth and saw Kairi laying a little closer to me than the rest. I ran over to her and cradled my friend in my arms.

I gazed up at the others and Riku spoke.

"It is I, Ansem!" he said in a strange voice. I frowned. _What did I miss?_ I wondered.

"Da frick?" I asked. They looked at me for a moment then returned to fighting. I deadpanned and sighed looking at my friend's unconscious face.

"Do you not understand, Kairi's heart is inside of you Sora." Ansem stated. I frowned.

"Kairi's… inside me?" Sora murmured. I laughed at how wrong that sounded, even if it wasn't the most appropriate time. The Riku fake glanced at me and spoke.

"If you want to return her heart, use this keyblade and kill yourself." he said tossing the darkness keyblade to Sora. Sora looked at it thoughtfully and dread filled my heart.

"Sora." I said loudly. He looked over at me and smiled goofily.

"Don't worry Yoko-chan." He said before plunging the blade into his chest.

"SORA!" I screamed. He fell to the floor and began dissolving into light. My eyes burned with tears and I lowered my head. I felt Kairi stirring beneath me as my tears hit her face.

"Nn… Y-Yoko?" she asked with wide dark blue eyes. I smiled grimly at her as she watched Sora disappear completely. "Sora?" she asked with shock. I helped her stand and hugged her. "What happened to Sora?" she asked me.

"He released your heart and now you're okay…" Moriko stated softly. Ansem chuckled and Kairi looked at him.

"Riku?" she asked.

"I'm not Riku sweetie." He said with malice. Kairi shivered and I began pulling her back with me. Moriko followed the motion and Ansem spoke. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked laughing. All the exits were shut and shadow heartless leaked into the room. Everyone grouped in front of me as Donald and Goofy sent attacks at the shadows. But they didn't go after Donald and Goofy.

They were coming after me. How did I know this? Because we scattered and they surrounded me. I swore and held up my hands to shield myself. I waited for pain but I heard gasps instead. I opened my eyes and saw blue light surrounding me. Each time one of the shadows tried to pass through the light, they dissolved. My eyes widened and I watched as one approached Kairi. The light around me faded and I noticed something was odd about that one. It looked at Kairi curiously and Kairi stared back.

"Sora?" she asked. I knew something was up. She hugged the heartless and light filled my vision. There Sora was, standing and hugging Kairi. I squealed with joy and tackled them to the ground. Then I smacked his head.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" I scolded him and Kairi laughed at his embarrassment. Moriko pulled me off and pointed at the smirking man before us.

"So you're alive?" Ansem asked. We all looked at him. The man transformed and became ugly, tall and dark-skinned. I blinked and raised a brow. Then he disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Donald asked. I stared in shock and felt the already familiar buzzing and light-headedness returning. Then, as quickly as it started, it vanished.

"He's inside there." I said pointing at the heart on the wall. Sora summoned the keyblade and opened the lock. He, Donald and Goofy went inside and I saw more shadows coming inside. I gasped and pulled Moriko and Kairi close. The light formed around us and I sat on the ground. All we could do at the moment was wait.

. . .

Whether it was hours, minutes or seconds, I didn't know. All I knew was it felt like years before they came back. I noticed that during the fight Moriko had become slightly woozy and kept leaning against the wall of the shield. When there was a flash of light, I thought it was our companions returning, but I wasn't sure what was going on. What was strange was the others didn't notice the strange light. It was only me. Then a figure began forming from the light. I stood up and walked towards it. A hollow non-gendered voice filled the air.

"**Yoko. You've done well these past months. I'm greatly sorry for causing you pain and suffering for being my Oracle, but what was needed was done."** It said. I blinked and swallowed nervously.

"Um… are you saying you're Kingdom Hearts?" I asked quite terrified at the moment. The voice laughed.

"**I suppose I am. I wanted to thank you for helping the key-bearer with his task of defending me."** The voice said. I blinked.

"But I didn't even do anything. I was unconscious for the most part." I replied.

"**You helped him more than you can imagine, but now's not the time for details. In a few moments, Sora, his friends and a saved Riku are going to return. But to close the doors… Riku is going to stay inside with the King."** It paused. **"Do not worry for them. They will be safe for the most part and I will try my hardest to help them get out."**

"Why are you telling me this?" I questioned. The figure took my hand and the light grew brighter. Then it pulled away.

"**When the time is right, you'll know what to do with this. Be careful of the dangers that lay ahead Yoko. Farewell for now."** And with that, the figure and the bright light disappeared. I blinked and found myself still sitting in the shield with Moriko and Kairi like that hadn't even happened. I opened my closed palm and saw a strange charm. It was that of a sapphire enclosed in vines of silver and leaves made of amber from trees. The vines worked their way into a funnel shape off the sapphire gem and the pendant was attached to a long thin silver chain. I stared at it curiously and light filled the room again. This time Sora, Donald and Goofy passed through. I pulled the necklace over my neck hastily and retracted the shield, standing up.

"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed. "Where's Riku?" she asked. I saw a figure hold up a keyblade on the inside of the door and Sora, Donald and Goofy had started closing the doors. Riku smiled and spoke.

"Take care of her, Sora." He said before the doors shut completely.

A pain ripped my heart that day…


	2. Charred

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. I really, really wish I did. But I don't.

_If you wish to find the friends you hold dear… enter the Castle Oblivion._

I opened my eyes and stared at the green and gold castle before me. It was a strange sight. That was for sure. I approached the doors and reached up to open them, but they opened up wide on their own. I gazed inside with wide amber eyes and tilted my head curiously. Pleasant scents filled the air and I entered following the smell of roses and lavender.

Everything was white. How peculiar.

I walked forward and noticed that the room seemed more like a hallway. Stairs led up to what I assumed was another hallway and I heard voices faintly drifting from it. I slowly began up the stairs and found that they did lead to an identical hallway but at the end of this one was a door instead of stairs. The voices, I must have imagined, for no one was there. I frowned and took a full sweep of the room. I headed toward the door. I pushed it open and found I was inside of what seemed like Monstro. I put up the guard of my strange blue light and wandered around for what seemed like hours.

Then I heard voices again. I followed them to an area with a doorway with a crown on it and found no one. I huffed and pouted at the thought of imagining things again. _Stupid mind, playing stupid tricks on me…_ I grumbled in my head. I approached the door and my necklace glowed bright blue. I stared down at it in shock and then the door began glowing. It soon creaked open and I walked through.

I was back in a replica of the first room I entered. I glanced down at my necklace, which had stopped the eerie glowing, and shook my head. I continued on, following voices here and there that helped me navigate through what seemed like countless worlds I may have encountered before.

I walked up to the door and opened it. This time I was in HalloweenTown. I walked through the eerie town and literally ran into Jack Skellington. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Oh! Forgive me, I seem to be a bit clumsy today." He apologized, standing. He offered me a hand and I thanked him. "Are you new around here?" he asked. I laughed.

"I suppose you could call it that." He seemed confused. "I'm looking for friends of mine." I explained. He smiled.

"Ah, what do they look like?" he questioned. I bit my lip. I honestly didn't remember.

"I-I don't know…" I murmured. He blinked and sighed.

"Names?"

"I'm not sure… I'm sorry, I must sound hopeless." I said laughing and wiping at the tears that had begun to form.

"No, no, no! You have no need to apologize. I will take you to every person I know until we find your companions!" he declared putting his fists on his hips. I laughed and smiled.

"Thank you so much, sir." I said bowing.

"It is my pleasure." He said with a smile. We went from person to person, but none I recognized. At last we came to the last and it was a dead end as well.

"I am sorry to have failed you Miss." He said sadly. I forced a smile to my face.

"It's alright. I'll just continue looking for them elsewhere. I will see you again soon!" I called as I left him. I made my way to the door with a silver heart on it and my necklace glowed brightly, opening the door. I continued through and found myself in a hall identical to the second one I entered. I ran up the stairs hoping to catch whoever was ahead of me in this castle. I knew there had to be someone. I usually didn't hallucinate. I made it to the top to see the door on the other side closing. I swore and rushed to it. I struggled to open it but the door was locked. An unseen force pushed me back to the middle of the hall where I sat on my butt.

I stared at the door in shock and held a hand to my forehead. "No! This can't be happening! Not now!" I screamed at the door, banging my fists on the tile floor. Tears streamed down my tanned face and I hugged my knees to my chest. "What is it with this wretched place!" I cried out.

"It's supposed to drive you mad…" a voice said to me. I looked up and scanned the room wildly. I stood up when I heard clapping. A black smoky portal appeared before me and a cloaked figure walked through. The figure walked up to me and spoke. "I'm surprised you made it this far into Castle Oblivion without a weapon of any sorts." It said. I deferred from the voice it was male.

"Who are you?" I asked icily. The man chuckled and pulled back his hood revealing spiky red hair and bright green eyes.

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" he answered tapping his temple. I blinked.

"What do ya want?" I asked boredly. An irk mark grew in his forehead and he put a finger in my face.

"Don't disrespect me girl!" he seethed. I smiled.

"Then would you kindly tell me what you want from me?" I asked. He smirked and pulled away putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, I'm glad you asked. You see… Whoever travels farther into Castle Oblivion loses more and more of their memory and then is trapped in one of the levels with a world. Your comrades who came before you have already forgotten their friends and starting to lose each other. There are a few more of the Organization members left in the castle and they do not suspect me as a traitor yet. I want them to think it's you." He said. I raised a brow.

"And how do you propose to do that?" I questioned. He faced me again and grinned.

"By making a Nobody look like you and have it attack them. But first I need to see what type of power you have." He said. I nodded.

"Uh huh… and this benefits me how?" I inquired taking my hand off my chin. He smirked and moved closer.

"Because, if you allow me to sample your powers, I'll take you to your friends." He whispered against my ear. Axel pulled away and began walking back toward the portal. "But the choice is yours." He added. I froze and stared at the ground. I clenched my fists and swallowed my pride.

"Fine!" I called out to him. "I'll do it." I said. He gazed at me over his shoulder and smiled.

"Good. Then let's start." He said summoning two strange chakrams. A ring of fire surrounded us and I felt fear in my heart. He began to attack me and I brought up the shield. I swore. I was going to die. Each time he hit the shield a crack formed in it. I panicked. Soon, the shield shattered into millions of tiny pieces. I shut my eyes tight and prayed for it to be over. But nothing happened. I felt a white hot heat surrounding my body and I opened my eyes. My eyes doubled in size when I saw what happened. Axel was lying on the marble floor with scorch marks on his now bare arms. I gasped and rushed over to the man who had just tried to kill me.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" I leaned over him checking to see if he was okay. He chuckled and sat up.

"Yeah, you pack one hell of a punch." He stated. I blushed and helped Axel stand.

"Wait, what did I do?"

"Well you gave me enough information to make a fake." He stated. "Look, be careful. I'll be back soon enough to take you to your friends. Just keep going through the castle but never forget what you want to find. Otherwise, it may be too late." He murmured before leaving through the portal. And with that he was gone. I felt lost again. But I did as he said. I kept my friends in my mind and tried opening the door again. They creaked open and I walked through.

. . .

I was underwater and… a fish? That's weird. I was a mermaid to be exact but I still didn't like it. I practiced swimming around and trying to get used to it but then I realized something.

I couldn't remember who my parents were. Where did I live? What was that strange world I was in before all this crap happened? I didn't know. I couldn't think of it.

"That's gotta be what Axel meant. Never forget what you want to find… or it'll be too late…" I murmured. I swam to where I heard an evil cackle and even some thunder.

"Wait- thunder?" I thought aloud. Thunder shouldn't be under water… right?

I swam toward the noise and saw an evil sea witch who looked like a fried octopus dying. I saw a few figures but I didn't recognize any of them.

"SORA!" one figure shouted. "Let's go! We need to find our friends!" it screeched. I frowned. Who were these people? I shook my head and kept swimming around searching for one of doors and found one with a blue rose on it. My necklace began glowing and the door opened. I swam through and landed on the cold marble floor. I sighed and stood up rubbing my sore butt. It sure did get hurt a lot these days.

"Sora…" I murmured softly. Sora… I know that name… My eyes doubled in size and I pounded my fists on the doors trying to go back. But I couldn't. "Sora…" I cried out. Tears built up in my eyes as I remembered who he was. I needed to find him, Kairi, Moriko and Riku. I gasped in shaky breaths and pulled myself to my feet and brushed off my skirt. I stared down at my boots and wiped my tears.

"Hey, kid. You alright?" a familiar voice asked. I raised my gaze to meet Axel's.

"I forgot my friend, and I saw him. But when I remembered, that damn door wouldn't let me go back." I said pointing at the doors behind. He chuckled.

"Now, now. That's not lady-like language." He said waving an index finger back and forth. I nodded and wiped my face once more. "Come on, I'll take you somewhere nice you can stay until your friends catch up." he said offering a hand to me. I blinked and took it firmly. He led me through the portal he came through and I saw a beautiful sandy island. It seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. Axel's voice brought me from my thoughts. "Now stay here like a good girl until your friends come." He said leaving.

I sighed and sat down on the beach, staring out at the water. It was so peaceful here I could just fall asleep and not worry about anything…

"**Don't even think about sleeping Yoko." **A peaceful non-gendered voice said to me. I frowned and sighed.

"You know what's sad? I forget the things I love and don't forget a pesky riddler like you." I stated with a deadpan face. Kingdom Hearts chuckled.

"**Yoko, that is because you and I are linked. But remember not to fall asleep in here unless necessary. This castle takes apart every memory in your heart and picks away at them. An explanation on who's doing this will be said after you escape with your companions. Even Rein's in here. She was with Sora but you did not recognize her."** The voice explained. I sighed.

"Hm… that's not fair."

"**Just remember, to lose is to find and to find is to lose. I cannot stress that enough. Farewell for now."** And with that I was alone again.

"Lovely…" I muttered under my breath.

. . .

"Sora!" I frowned and looked up. I turned to the others.

"Did you guys hear that?" I questioned. Donald looked at me like I shouldn't be joking around. Moriko blinked in confusion.

"Did we hear what Sora?" she asked. I sighed.

"Never mind. Come on, let's go." I stated swimming up to the door.

. . .

I sighed and stared up at the clouds. "Naminé…" I murmured. "Who are you? Why do I feel like you shouldn't be in my memories?" I rolled over so I was lying stomach down on the sand. The warmth of the sand was so nice. Castle Oblivion had felt so hollow and cold, I hated it. Birds chirped from the trees and I watched some crabs crawl across the beach before me. "To lose is to find and to find is to lose." I paused. "What the hell does that mean?" I rolled over onto my back again and sat up. "Wait, why am I even here?" I pondered aloud. Axel brought me here to stay for a while but why? What did I forget?

My train of through broke when I felt something land on my nose. I went cross-eyed trying to see what it was. Then it fluttered to my knee, revealing it was a small white butterfly. It took to the air and then another appeared. Then another and another. Soon enough I was in a vortex of white butterflies. I stared at them in wonder and saw images forming in them. They were pictures of me and other kids my age, but I could not recognize them.

"What are you trying to tell me? I don't understand." I said to no one. It became dark and the butterflies scattered. I saw a cloud passing in front of the sun and pouted. "Nothing makes sense anymore." I huffed. My necklace began glowing softly and I saw a portal form. "Axel?" I asked hopefully. I heard a harsh laugh and saw a blonde woman walk through it to me. I frowned.

"Axel's not coming for you, little insect." She spat.

"Who're you?" I asked with slight fear. She grinned.

"I'm Larxene. And you Astrid, need to be disposed of." She said summoning four kunais to each hand. I frowned and began backing up while putting up my shield. Larxene smiled at my pitiful attempt to protect myself and broke the shield with one hit. I gasped and held up my hands and shut my eyes tight. I felt the white hot feeling surrounding me again and I heard her cry in pain. I opened my eyes to see her face covered in scorch marks. She created another portal and left.

"What did I do?"

. . .

I let out a noisy breath. I had no idea how long I'd been there but I wanted out. I needed to find this Naminé person so I could get her out of my head. It was irritating. I saw a blur of black and white forming in my vision and smiled as it took on a familiar form.

"Yoko, I'm glad you at least remember me." Ren said smiling. I rushed forward to hug her and buried my face in her blonde hair.

"I am so glad to see you sister." I cried out meeting her forest green eyes. Flecks of gold around the iris showed some similarity between our eyes.

"Just try and remember as much as you can." She said softly, backing away from me. Then, in a wisp of wind, she dissolved and blew away. I sighed.

"The next person to take a portal here I'm leaving." I stated.

Then, as if on cue, a smoky portal appeared but no one came through. I frowned and approached it. It seemed the same as all the others. I walked through and found myself in a strange white room. It was different from the others, so I wondered where I was. I walked around and saw pictures covering the floors and walls. I stopped before a familiar picture, feeling drawn to it. It was of a girl with brown hair floating before a heart shaped moon. Her eyes were closed so I couldn't tell what color they were but she seemed familiar.

I gazed at the others and saw a small blonde girl appear before me. I jumped back and stared at her.

"Naminé?" I asked her. She smiled sweetly. There was something about her that reminded me of someone I once knew.

"Hello Yoko." She said happily.

"Why is it that I only remember you? I feel like I shouldn't remember you." I stated. Her smile saddened and she took my hand and led me to a table and seats. She sat down on one end of the small round table and I across from her.

"These people in the black cloaks, they kidnapped me and made me rearrange and take apart Sora's memories and those close to him. Since you know him and have for a long time, you were affected as well. But in a different way." She said softly. I frowned. "Since you and Kingdom Hearts are linked, that helped you keep hold of the chains in your heart making it difficult for me. But finally, you forgot your friends and everything else." She explained.

"So wait… I'm forgetting everything because you have magical powers over a guy's memories that I don't remember. And they want to do this to him why?" I questioned.

"I don't know…" she stated. I folded my arms across my chest.

"So… wait, why did you bring me here to tell me this?" I asked. Naminé sighed.

"I brought you here to restore your memories before those people find you again. I'll send you somewhere safe and hid any traces of you. It'll be like… the witness protection program." She stated. I blinked.

"Are you saying that they'll come after me?" I questioned. Naminé looked up at me with her big blue bambi eyes.

"Yes. It's because of what you can do. You're an Oracle. They're born once every hundred years. Maleficent got lucky catching you and these people would get an even greater use from your power." She said.

"Power?" I asked frowning. "I don't have any power at all." I pointed out while picking up a teal crayon. She giggled.

"Yes you do. Remember the scorch marks on Axel and Larxene?"

"Yeah." I answered with disinterest and doodling on a piece of paper.

"You caused those." She stated. I met her blue gaze.

"Me? Cause harm? Yeah, right." I laughed. Naminé smiled again.

"Whether you choose to believe it or not, these powers will come back into play at some point in your life." She insisted. "Just be careful of your emotions." She warned before looking at what I drew. I had drawn to outstretched hands, with palms open and up, with my necklace floating above them, gently glowing. I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing. Naminé smiled and gestured to the picture. "Even your mind is telling you." She said. I blinked and stared down at it. "Are you ready?" she asked me. I sighed and nodded. We stood and she opened up a portal.

She stood before me and placed her hand on the center of my chest. Light consumed my body and images rushed to my head. She led me through the portal and then everything went black.

I gasped and sat up in my bed. I looked around and saw that it was dark out. Cheshire looked at me curiously. I let out a shuddering breath and scratched behind his ears.

"This is just too weird Cheshire. I wonder if the others are alright…" I murmured.

. . .

Daylight broke through my bedroom window and I rolled over in my silken cerulean sheets. I got up and sulked over to my dresser. I pulled out a navy blue shirt- that had half sleeves and a baggy silk-like texture- a leather jacket and a short cotton black skirt. I walked into the bathroom and placed my clothes on the marble countertop. I locked the door and turned on the shower. Steam soon filled the room and I took off my pjs. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water pound into my muscles and relax me.

After going on auto-pilot, I wondered if I should go looking for the others or not. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. I dried my hair so that it hung neatly around my face and shoulders then dressed. I left the bathroom letting the steam escape and pulled on the boots I had grown to love. I bounded downstairs and decided to go knocking on doors.

I first went to Moriko's house, looking for her. I rang the doorbell and her father answered. He saw me and sighed.

"No I do not want cookies-"

"No, I'm looking for Mori-chan." I said. "Is she here?"

"There is no one by that name here. Good day." he said shutting the door. I frowned and walked away.

"Were they really erased from everyone's memories?" I wondered aloud. I absentmindedly walked to the pier and stood staring at the little island. _I wonder if Kairi's here… She was the only one I didn't see in Castle Oblivion…_

"Yoko?" a soft voice asked me. I turned around to meet familiar dark blue eyes.

"Kairi!" I exclaimed glomping her. She laughed and we sat up.

"Where have you been?" she asked. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head.

"Well, it's kinda a long story." I said smiling.

"I have time. Come on, let's go to my house and talk over ice-cream." She said pulling me up. I nodded and we headed to the mayor's house. We entered and went to the kitchen. Once she served us up we sat across from each other in her bedroom on her bed. "Okay, spill." She commanded with intent eyes.

"Well, you remember how Sora and Riku closed the door to light?" I asked. She frowned.

"Who?"

"Sora and Riku."

"I know Riku, but he disappeared about half a year ago." She said taking a bite of ice-cream.

"You're not kidding… are you?" I asked. She gave me a funny look and I sighed.

"Never mind then." I said slightly depressed. Kairi noticed the look in my eyes and spoke.

"No please, even if I don't remember tell me anyway." She said with a grin. I smiled weakly and sighed.

"Well, it all started when you guys decided to leave the islands…

. . .

After a gruesome hour of story-telling antics and giggles, I finished my story with Moriko being erased as well as the others. Kairi stared at me with her mouth agape and I smiled.

"Wow… That's some adventure. I wonder why I don't remember it." she pondered.

"Naminé said that she could affect anyone with ties to Sora. You and Sora **are** pretty close." I pointed out. She blushed.

"No…" she whispered. I moved closer to her and peered with curiosity. "I think I remember him slightly. Though, some things are hazy. But I do remember that he had feelings for me, but…" she trailed off.

"But what?"

"I don't think I feel the same way. I picture him as more of a brother." She said softly looking into my amber eyes. My eyes widened.

"When he finds out he's going to be heartbroken Kai-chan." I stated. She hung her head in dramatic defeat.

"I know, but I believe that he only thinks he likes me that way. I really think he likes someone else more, but since he's known me longer he thinks he loves me." she explained. I blinked and tilted my head.

"Who?" I asked. She giggled and threw her pillow at me.

"Not telling. You'll have to figure it out for yourself." she said sticking out her tongue. I pouted and huffed. After about a moment of silence Kairi spoke again. "Do ya wanna sleep over tonight? I'll invite Selphie over too. She's missed you." She offered. I smiled.

"Sure."

That night, a bit of the wound in my heart healed. But what else could possibly lie ahead?


	3. Burnt

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Only Yoko, Moriko and Ren…

"Yoko! You coming?" Selphie called from the edge of the school campus. I smiled and brushed my bangs out of my face. I dusted off my pleated plaid skirt and picked up my school bag.

"Yeah, yeah." I called. I walked over to Selphie and Kairi and slung my arms around their necks. "So what we doin' today?" I asked grinning from ear to ear. Kairi giggled at my Australian accent.

"I do believe we are going to that little island today." She said. I blinked.

"I thought you weren't going to go there anymore Kai." Selphie asked. She laughed.

"I want to go there one more time." She stated. Selphie and I stared at her. "Come on, just once?" she pleaded.

"I have to go help my mom with my little brother's soccer game." Selphie said.

"I can go." I replied. She grinned.

"Let's roll!" she said pulling me toward the docks. I smiled at her childishness and we arrived at the docks. I froze when I saw a familiar portal. A cloaked figure walked through and pulled off his hood.

"Axel." I hissed. He smirked at me.

"Awe, you remember me? I'm so happy." He said clapping. I scowled and Kairi raised a brow.

"Yoko, you know him?" she asked. I shook my head.

"He's the guy I told you about in Castle Oblivion." I stated. She gasped. Axel chuckled and walked closer to us. "What do you want pyro-pixie?" I asked with spite in my voice. He smirked.

"Oh someone's gotten feisty. You even cut your hair." He said. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. It was shorter, it reached my crown as if a boy's haircut but had longer thin layers underneath and I had cut my side bangs shorter. But what kind of bad guy points out a new haircut?

"What the hell do ya want, Axel?" I demanded getting angry. He sighed.

"I gotta take you back to HQ. The boss wants bait for the key-bearer." He said boredly. My scowl deepened. He held out a hand. "Shall we?" he asked. I hissed and got ready to attack him. A look of fear crossed his face and he left quickly. I turned to Kairi.

"Kairi, stay here. I'll be back before you know it. I'm just going to make sure that he doesn't come back for you." I told her. She looked at me unsure. "I'll be alright, I promise." I said. She sighed and nodded. And with that I ran through the portal before it closed. I shivered as I looked around the world. This place was colder. Colder than Castle Oblivion. I didn't like it at all. "Axel!" I called. "Where'd you go?" I shouted. My voice echoed through the halls and I shuddered. It was freezing in there. "Damn it Axel." I swore. I sighed and gave up. I ran a hand through my hair and stuck my tongue out. I sighed and noticed the portal was still open. I shrugged and walked back through, only… it didn't lead to Destiny Islands.

Instead, I was in an unfamiliar place. I sighed and walked around the town looking for signs of any living being and finally came to the market square. I walked up some stairs and came to a lookout over the world. I saw a building that looked familiar to me. I gasped. I was in Hollow Bastion.

"Yoko?" a male voice asked from behind me. I looked up to see Leon. A grin grew on my face and I launched myself at him.

"LEON!" I exclaimed. He chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"I went in some portal to the bad guys and gave up then went back and ended up here." I said nonchalantly. He gave me a look and I smiled laughing. "What?"

"You're odd." He stated plainly. I grinned.

"You just noticed?" I joked. Leon sighed and I laughed lightly. "So is Mori-chan here?" I asked. He looked at me.

"No, I think her, Sora, Donald and Goofy just left. We just had a little skirmish with the Organization XIII." He explained. I tilted my head.

"Who?" I inquired. He smiled.

"Oh that's right, you haven't been around to hear about them." Leon laughed. I rolled my eyes and he chuckled. "They're a group of powerful Nobodies who control the lesser ones. They're trying to open Kingdom Hearts to get their hearts back." He said. I blinked.

"And Nobodies are what exactly?"

"They're the empty bodies who lost their heart to the heartless. They're the remnants." He said. I felt sympathy for the poor creatures. Then I remembered what Naminé said. She told me that these people would feel the need to use me as well. I glanced at Leon and sighed.

"Well, do you need any help around here?" I asked him. Leon smiled.

"Sure, we could use all the help we can get here." He stated. "Would you like to go on Heartless patrol? Cid could probably get you a sword for offense and you have that shield of yours Moriko told us about." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll go now. I'm bored anyway." I laughed.

"I'll send Cid over here to get you a weapon as soon as I can." He said before leaving.

. . .

"Take this ya little shitheads!" I cackled as I burned the heartless and nobodies to the ground. Leon face-palmed as I used a flamethrower to kill the creatures and sighed.

"Do you have to use such foul language?" he asked me. I grinned back at him.

"Yes. It makes the experience memorable." I replied. He shook his head and left me. I giggled and skipped after him to Ansem the Wise's lab. I went to where Cid was working on the computer. "Cid, watcha workin' on?" I asked him. He glanced up at me and chuckled.

"Wanna give me a hand? The doors won't open automatically anymore and I need you to oil the parts inside the machine." He explained. I shrugged and took the can of oil into the room.

. . .

I woke with a jolt, hearing an irritating beeping alert on the computer. I leaned back in the chair, facing the monitor that had Donald's tracking device. Apparently having one on the gummi-ship wasn't enough and Cid planted one on Donald without him knowing. It made me laugh. I squinted and saw that the tracker had no signal. I slid my chair to the gummi monitor and saw that it was in Twilight Town. I frowned. They should get a signal there.

"**Go Yoko, your friends need help."** The damn voice said in my head. I frowned and got up. I ran to the gummi-hangar and looked around for one I actually knew how to drive. I threw open the door to one and got in, turning on the engine. Something was definitely up. For once my voice made sense. I heard shouts from around the ship but I drove out of the hangar and headed toward Twilight Town. I revved the engine to as fast as it could go and saw something strange up ahead. Instead of Twilight Town, there was an unnamed world surrounded in darkness.

"**There, that's where they are."** Kingdom Hearts said with an urgent tone. I landed at the city below and turned off the engine. The hatch open up and I peeked through. A shiver ran down my back. The world was too close to darkness for my liking. I stepped out of the gummi and walked forward. I pulled out my flamethrower and heard hisses around me. I scorched the heartless and felt a strange presence growing inside me. A grin grew one my face and my vision went to grayscale.

I chuckled maniacally. My voice now a hollow echo. I didn't know exactly what I was doing, but I heard hissing and the crackle of flames. Blurs filled my black and white sight and I completely lost control.

. . .

I paused the body I borrowed. I growled and the heartless fled from me. A smirk rose on my mouth. I stretched out my limbs and looked at the flamethrower. I scoffed and tossed it to the side.

"Ah Yamiko, it's good to be back." I said to myself as I let bright blue flames engulf the body I "acquired" from dear old Yoko. "We" walked forward and I lit the skyscrapers and entire city on fire.

I walked to the entrance of the castle and grinned. This would be a piece of cake now that the key-bearer did all the dirty work for me. I walked up through the castle to the top. I felt Yoko's mind peering through mine, wanting to know what was going on and I projected myself before her in our mind. She was trapped behind dark steel bars in a black cell.

"Who are you?" she asked. I laughed.

"Yamiko, your insanity." I replied. I left her and continued on to the top of the castle. The scent of blood overwhelmed my senses and I saw Yoko's friend lying on the ground with blood pooling around her helpless form. Yoko struggled against her binds at the moment she saw the blood. Her other companions looked at me and three of them looked relieved while the others looked troubled. Yoko broke her cell and pushed me back into my own cell.

. . .

I stared at Moriko's dying body through Yamiko's eyes and felt rage. _Who did this? _ I growled. I broke free of Yamiko's chains and forced him to the darkness in my mind. I still felt his presence trying to get out but the blood. All the blood drove me crazy. I looked at the man with grey hair and freakishly familiar orange eyes.

"You." I snarled at him. "You did this to her?" I questioned. He smirked.

"What if I did?" he retorted.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I howled as my body began to glow blue. Red fire surrounded everyone but the man, keeping them back. Electric blue fire engulfed my body in the shape of a giant bird, as I charged the man, Yamiko controlling part of me. Sad thing was, I wanted the bastard dead too. I gave him multiple scorch marks and he chuckled.

"Is that the best you can do, Oracle." He asked me smugly. I hissed but attacked me before I could burn him. He struck me several times and then threw me across the platform. My body landed on the very edge and the fires died out. I hissed in pain and Yamiko retreated to the depths of my mind.

"YOKO!" Sora and Riku shouted to me. I noticed Kairi kneeling beside Moriko's frail form but staring at me. I was stomach down and I rolled to my side, trying to push myself up.

"Oracle," the man said addressing me, "Did you really think you could do anything? Even if you do have power, it's nothing compared to your friend's." he said. I frowned. Was he talking about Moriko? If he was, he wasn't making any sense. She was dying. How is that power? Yamiko snickered at the back of my mind.

"**Let me out and I'll kill him for you."** He said. I laughed morbidly.

"Tempting Yamiko." I muttered hoarsely pushing myself to sit. The fires rose around the others again and I gave in to the insanity.

. . .

I grinned standing up, loving the pain. I stared at Xemnas with my ice-blue eyes and laughed.

"You stupid Nobody. Do you think I care that Moriko is stronger than me? Either way I'll rip you to shreds." I snarled getting into a cat-like stance.

"Yoko?" the red-head asked timidly. I chuckled and the extra person shook his mouse-head.

"That's not Yoko, Kairi. She relinquished herself to the insanity." He explained. I grinned.

"You're correct, _Your Highness_." I said with malice in my voice. Then I charged Xemnas. To spectators, we appeared as blurs in their vision, making it hard for them to know who was winning or not. Sadly, that was Xemnas. I got hit several times in the stomach and back. I spit up blood as I landed on my feet lightly on the platform again. Xemnas smirked.

"You're finished, Oracle." He said hitting me across the platform once again.

. . .

Yamiko returned and my eyes went to their original amber. I tumbled to the edge of the round terrace, gasping for air. What I wasn't expecting was to slide off the edge. I screamed and gripped the edge, breathing heavily. I heard four voices ring in my ears as tears pricked my eyes. I heard footsteps rushing over to where I was but they stopped when another voice spoke.

"No Sora, she gave in. If we let her live, she'll be our next enemy." The voice was unfamiliar but the words hurt me. I wouldn't hurt anyone… would I?

"What are you talking about? I can't just let her fall. She our friend. She'd never hurt us!" he shouted. The footsteps returned again and I saw Sora's face lean over the edge. I had thought I was gripping the ledge but instead I was on a lower one. "Yoko, hang in there." He whispered smiling. He noticed the fear in my eyes and that I had reverted to normal. He lowered his hand and gave me a soft smile. I pushed myself up and reached for his hand. Sora tried hoisting me up and he didn't have enough strength. He looked over his shoulder. "Riku, give me a hand." He called. Then Riku's face peered over the edge.

Once he grasped my other hand, fear ran through my body. I was dangling over an edge being held by two teenage boys. Not exactly my cup of tea. They pulled me up and I collapsed on the floor. I pushed myself to crawl to Moriko and Kairi helped me sit up. I watched as Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy were trapped inside Kingdom Hearts. Dread filled me and I gazed at Moriko's unmoving body. Her usually tan skin was now a snowy pale and as cold as the center of Hell. The tears I tried holding back finally fell on Moriko's alabaster skin. I took her into my arms gently and looked at her soft face. Her long wavy dark brown hair was settled around her cheeks and her blue-grey eyes closed.

Kairi smiled grimly. "Don't worry Yoko, we'll make sure Moriko's okay." she reassured me. I raised my eyes to meet hers and returned the smile. I heard a loud crash and Moriko coughed up some blood. I felt worry and I wiped the crimson off her face.

"Mori-sama, please don't die." I murmured. The mouse guy looked at me with suspicion, but made no move to harm me. It was silent as we waited for our friends to come back to us. I was still worried about what Mickey- as Kairi told me his name was- had said to Sora. That guy wanted me dead. I licked my dry lips and heard a voice in my head.

"**Yoko, you need to be careful about Yamiko. King Mickey is right about you turning into their enemy. If Yamiko gains complete control, things will not be good for you."** Kingdom Hearts told me. I frowned. Yamiko grinned and chuckled inside my head. I appeared before him and took in his regular appearance. He had alabaster skin and electric blue hair cut like Seifer's, but spiked up. One eye was the same as mine and the other was an ice-blue while the whites of his eyes were black. He was dressed in a baggy black shirt and black jeans. His teeth were sharp and he was… drooling?

"**Hey Yoko**." He greeted me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You won't control me. I won't let you harm my friends." I growled. He laughed maniacally.

"**Oh really? I beg to differ.**" He retorted sounding almost hungry, the drool still dripping down his face. I smirked.

"Trust me, you don't want to take over, because if you do… I'll end both our lives." I threatened with a smile, closing my eyes. He was silent. I looked at him again. He looked horrified. "Exactly." I hissed with a grin. And with that note of mayhem, I left my mind. I looked up at the door but saw it was gone. I glanced around the area seeing that everyone had returned and Riku was beside me instead of Kairi. I saw Kairi holding hands with Naminé and she absorbed her. I watched with wide eyes as Sora did the same with the blonde boy in front of him. I looked to Riku for an answer and he smiled.

"They were Kairi and Sora's Nobodies." He responded before gazing down at Moriko. Realization hit me. Not only did Moriko like Riku, but the feelings were mutual.

"Riku…" I said softly. He met my eyes with slight confusion. "You love her?" I whispered. Confusion melted from his face and was replaced with a warm smile. He gazed down at my friend's face and nodded, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Yes. When she thought that bastard was me a year ago, I felt so bad. I'd never been so hurt in my life." He admitted. I laughed lightly and hit the top of his head.

"Then ask her out when this is all over stupid." I stated smirking. He returned the smirk and sighed.

"I wanted to before all this crap even happened." He told me. I smiled.

"Good, but she's definitely crazy about you. That's why she always hits me when we're with you. I'm always teasing her." I said with a wolfish grin. The platform gave a sudden jolt and I looked up to see Kairi go through those portals that were in Castle Oblivion. The only ones left were Moriko, Riku, Sora and I. Then the platform shook again, much more violently and the portal closed. I swore. "Riku, Moriko won't be able to handle anything right now." I said with worry. He looked just as frustrated as me. I stood with Moriko in my arms and Riku walked over to Sora.

The platform began tipping and we lost our footing. Riku was the first to fall but he landed on this weird machine and drove up to Sora. He hopped onto the platform attached to it and looked at me expectantly. My eyes widened.

"No way. That thing won't hold four people!" I shouted. Sora frowned at me.

"There's no time to worry about that right now, Yoko." He replied sternly. Oh lovely, the onetime Sora decides to stand up to me, we're about to die. I clutched Moriko closer to my body and I began falling. I shrieked and we plummeted. Then I hit something. I cracked open an eye and saw Sora looking at me with a smug smile. I was now sitting behind Riku on the weird machine. Riku chuckled as we flew behind a Nobody dragon. I held onto Riku's waist with one arm and Moriko's with the other.

My grips were loosening and I gritted my teeth. If I fell… Well, then I wouldn't be telling the freaking story. But just to irritate me, the universe just let me slip. More screaming, but no falling. I held my breath and looked around. I was floating inside a clear blue bubble. Sora looked back at me and his eyes doubled in size.

"Yoko!" he shouted. I shrugged and released Moriko, letting her float in the bubble as well. I searched for the source of the bubble and saw my necklace floating and glowing a bright white. I smiled. For once Kingdom Hearts has come through.

"**That was rude Yoko-chan."** A voice said laughing at my comment. I frowned and looked at Moriko's face.

"Moriko? Is that you?" I asked her, feeling stupid. She was unconscious, there was no way would be talking to me.

"**No duh, Yoko. Who else would it be?"** She replied in my head. I raised a brow.

"Well for one, Kingdom Hearts. Unless…" I heard a laugh.

"**Yeah, we just found out I'm Kingdom Hearts, which is why I'm kinda bleeding."** Moriko answered. I stared in shock.

"Well, this is an odd coincidence." I muttered leaning against the wall of the bubble. I looked over at the battle and saw the dragon falling into the abyss below. I felt a smile form and sighed with relief. But then everything started getting sucked in. I swore. "Moriko, is there any way you could get us out of here?" I asked her.

"**Only you and me. I won't be able to bring Sora and Riku."** She explained.

"They can handle themselves." I stated.

"**Alright."** She agreed. There was a bright light and the bubble floated through it. It popped and I landed on my butt with an oof. Moriko landed on me and I gasped out, pushing her off of me. Then I saw her stirring and the color returning to her cheeks. I sighed and she opened her blue-grey eyes.

"Hey Mori-chan." I said with a grin. She smiled up at me weakly and pushed herself up.

"Hey Yoko. How ya been?" she asked me. I smirked.

"Intrigued by a piece of information I got from Riku." I stated. She blinked with large doe-eyes.

"What?" she questioned interested. I gave a feral grin and leaned in.

"He~ loves~ you~" I sang. She blushed.

"W-what?" she asked. I snickered.

"He told me. He loves you." I repeated before taking in our surroundings. I frowned. We were on a dark sandy beach at nighttime.

"Yeah, well Sora likes you! ~" she retorted. I looked at her with confusion.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I questioned her antics. She smirked.

"Sora told me, Kairi and Riku that he has feelings for you." She explained. I stared at her blankly.

"Ye~ah, right." I said drawing out my words. Moriko looked at me with a deadpan face and sighed.

"Denial won't help Yoko." She stated sitting beside me on the shoreline. I heard something and I turned around to see a strange light.

"Come on, we need to hide, someone's coming." I said in a hushed voice, pulling her up to the top of a sand mound and then behind a rock. Moriko nudged me and pointed at two figures walking to the water. I squinted but couldn't see them in the dark lighting. I grabbed a small pebble and tossed it in the air. I smirked. Perfect size. I aimed at the short one's head and chucked it. I heard a thud and then a cry.

"Ow! What the hell?" a familiar voice whined. Moriko and I exchanged glances and leapt from our hiding spot. I tackled the one I hit to the ground.

"Sora!" I shouted with glee. Moriko hugged Riku tightly and Sora gasped under me. I smiled down at him. "Hey."

"Yoko, I can't breathe." He coughed. I pouted and got off him. I held out a hand and helped him stand.

"So is Xemnas…?" Moriko trailed off.

"Yeah, he's gone." Sora said with a smile. I sighed with relief and looked at Riku. He caught my look and almost blushed. I raised a brow.

"Make a move before she dies, man." I said to him. Sora looked at us in confusion and Moriko and Riku blushed insanely. I laughed and pushed them together, causing a small kiss. Sora went bug-eyed and turned around freaking.

"Ew, make it stop!" he cried laughing. I hit his head and sat down looking out at the dark water. I saw something shine in moonlight.

"Sora," I said getting him to stop laughing. He looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you see something in the water?" I asked him. He peered at the dark and frowned. It reached the shore and he picked it up. It was a bottle with a piece of rolled up paper in it. I frowned. Where had I seen that before? Sora opened it and read the message.

"Thinking of you wherever you are…" he stated out loud. Realization hit me. It was the letter Kairi sent to Sora from the ocean. How it wound up in the dark realm I will not know. I saw a bright light before us and I stared. A relief filled smile spread on my face.

"I think that's for us." Riku stated. Sora stood up and held out his hand for me. I smirked and he helped me stand. Sora, Riku and Moriko stepped through before me. I sighed and began to walk towards it but something grabbed me from behind. I felt something put pressure on my neck and my thoughts went swimming around in darkness.


End file.
